


One Foot in Another World

by panicking



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking/pseuds/panicking
Summary: The forest is tranquil. Peaceful, more so than it has been in the last few months, uninterrupted by anything save for the wind moving the boughs of the trees above. Ronan steps through the trails, left by humans and animals alike. This is his place, the safety of the inside of his own mind resounding in the soft shadows and gentle burbling of the stream.





	One Foot in Another World

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "one foot in another world." Unedited since originally posted to my tumblr [here](http://adamsveins.tumblr.com).

The forest is tranquil. Peaceful, more so than it has been in the last few months, uninterrupted by anything save for the wind moving the boughs of the trees above. Ronan steps through the trails, left by humans and animals alike. This is his place, the safety of the inside of his own mind resounding in the soft shadows and gentle burbling of the stream.

Cabeswater is new and alive and well, happy and sated. Sated is not accurate. The right word might be satisfied, or pleased, or assured, or a combination of those and a few more. Cabeswater is the echo of Ronan Lynch, a haunting reverberation of his thoughts and desires and ambitions made into fauna and foliage.

Yet Cabeswater has not been his only solace, his only comfort. Cabeswater is the essential bits of Ronan, the place where one foot is solid in this other world. Because as of late, the real world has been enough to satiate his unending hunger.

The real world holds Adam Parrish, and he is worth more than Cabeswater can comprehend.

Adam Parrish, ambition and desperation and freckles and hands and sepia tones and dust and gasoline and a miracle, all wrapped into one human. Who happens to be Ronan’s real, actual boyfriend.

Ronan returns to the Barns and waits. Opal comes back from playing with the cows and Ronan’s face breaks into a smile, truer than most things that have made up his life. Opal smiles in return and sits next to him on the couch, chattering about her day and how she found a strawberry patch behind one of the sheds and that the three of them should go pick some tomorrow, as long as Adam doesn’t have anything to do.

Opal skips away after a while, content to amuse herself and shower the grime of the day off. Ronan stands up and makes dinner, noting the time. He knows Adam’s schedule by heart, knows it like he knows the back of his hands, and knows that Adam will be home in twenty one minutes.

Twenty one minutes later, the door opens and Adam walks in, crouching down and hugging Opal as hard as he can. He steps back and musses her hair, causing her to shriek in simultaneous offense and delight. Adam walks towards the kitchen, towards Ronan, smiling gently. Adam leans into Ronan’s space and kisses him ever so gently, ghosting his lips across Ronan’s.

Ronan remembers Cabeswater, the glory and beauty and power granted him in that world, one of entirely his own making. But Ronan prefers the world right now, all of his senses aware of only one thing in the universe, and that is Adam Parrish.

Ronan smiles into the kiss and reaches for Adam, one hand intertwining their fingers and the other sliding under Adam’s shirt to rest over his waist, caressing the gentle skin just above Adam’s jeans.


End file.
